


Alone

by ChloChlo097



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope, Peter actually has a positive thought!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloChlo097/pseuds/ChloChlo097
Summary: Peter is alone, but is he really?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Alone

His back was starting to ache. His eyes were beginning to dry out. He was alone. The only things to comfort him were the hard, stiff leather shoes that littered the tiny cupboard he was currently hiding in.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

That would be the social workers, come to take him, now that Aunt May has died. He doesn’t have anywhere to go. No family left, and Ned’s parents don’t have enough space for a second teenager. No one will adopt him. For the next three years of his life, he will most likely be stuck in a care home with people beating him up. Thank god for healing factor. But Peter would rather be alone with no one than alone with people who beat him.

Or maybe he won’t be alone. Maybe Matt will take him. Or maybe Danny, Jess, Luke or any of his other fellow vigilantes. Maybe there will be someone to comfort him when he’s sad. Maybe there will be someone to tuck him into bed at night. Maybe there will be someone to make his packed lunch in the mornings. Maybe he won’t be so alone.


End file.
